


We'll Always Have Paris

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the January 2012 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2012 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/).

The words on the envelope were confusing.

"We've never been to Paris together," Sean thought, removing three pictures.

First, the Chocolate Sensations storefront. "In Paris, Ontario," Sean chuckled. After TIFF, a long drive and an unforgettable night in the riverside town, rediscovering something long put aside.

Second, a metal structure, a distorted image that resembled the Eiffel Tower. On the back the words "Manhattan Bridge," and the memory of a rough scrabble of need and heated kisses came flooding back.

Finally, a country road with Paris signposts. "Denmark" Sean whispered hoarsely, remembering the first time he said "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures I imagined in the envelope: [**Paris, Ontario**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/21950260@N05/6524297875/), [**Manhattan Bridge**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/vi-p/3055741441/), [**Paris in Denmark**](http://www.panoramio.com/photo/3436077).


End file.
